Three Cheers for Thomas
Three Cheers for Thomas, retitled Hooray for Thomas in American releases, is the twenty-sixth episode of the seventh season. Plot Thomas has to take some children to their annual sports day. When they arrive, a boy tells Thomas that he hopes he is number one and wins a medal. Thomas agrees it is magnificent to win a medal and later imagines himself with a medal around his boiler. Later, Thomas and Bertie are at the sheds, when Percy arrives. He tells the two he is taking Sir Topham Hatt to the venue. Thomas tells him he can see the egg and spoon race there, where children race with eggs on spoons. The winner of the race gets a medal. Thomas tells Percy and Bertie he wishes he could have a medal and Percy tells him he would have to win a race. Bertie challenges Thomas to a race to the next station. Thomas accepts the challenge and the race begins. Bertie edges in front at first, but manages to get stuck behind a slowing Trevor and Thomas takes the lead. However, he does not keep the lead for long, as he has to stop to pick up passengers. Bertie regains the lead as he rumbles over the bridge. Then, Bertie has to stop at a level crossing and Thomas takes the lead once more. Thomas is almost at the station when he spots a signalman with a red flag in his hand and Sir Topham Hatt. Sir Topham explains that the medals were left in his office and asks Thomas to retrieve them. Thomas, no longer caring about the race, puffs away to retrieve the medals. Down the line, Bertie arrives at the station having won the race. Bertie waits keenly for Thomas, but he never comes. Thomas is steaming back for the medals. He arrives at Knapford, where the stationmaster gives Thomas' driver the medals. Thomas arrives at the venue, with the medals, just in time for the medals to be handed out. The next day, Thomas is at Maithwaite station when Sir Topham Hatt and Bertie arrive with a surprise for Thomas, despite him not winning the race this time. A boy gives Thomas his own medal and wraps it around his funnel. Sir Topham Hatt and the boy express their gratitude for Thomas' hard work during sports day and they thought Thomas deserved a medal all for himself. Thomas thanks them for the medal and all the children give him three cheers. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Harold (stock footage) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Trevor (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Jenny Packard (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * One of the stone-dropping boys (cameo) * The Railway Board (cameo) * The Fisherman (cameo) * James (stock footage cameo) * Harvey (deleted scene) Locations * Knapford * Dryaw * The Windmill * Three Tier Bridge * Maithwaite * Wellsworth * Sports Field Halt * Balladrine * McColl Farm * The Lighthouse * Oliver's Shed * Sir Topham Hatt's Office (mentioned) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the second episode of the seventh season. * Stock footage from Make Someone Happy, James and the Red Balloon, Percy Gets it Right, James and the Queen of Sodor and Bulgy Rides Again is used, as well as mirrored stock footage from It's Only Snow. * A London, Midland and Scottish Railway poster is seen at Maithwaite. * The majority of the footage of Thomas puffing along seems sped up, even after the race. * An instrumental version of Let's Have a Race can be heard during Thomas and Bertie's race in the UK and international versions. * This is the first episode where Bertie's eyes move. * This was the last episode of several things: ** The last episode narrated by Håkan Mohede in Sweden, Tommy Kenter in Denmark, Giorgio Bonino in Italy and Shin Yong-u in South Korea, the last episode narrated by Alexandru Rusu in Romania until the tenth season and the last episode until the thirteenth season narrated in Welsh. ** The last episode directed by David Mitton. ** The last episode produced by Phil Fehrle. ** The last episode to have Peter Urie as executive producer. ** The last episode written by Jan Page, as well as the episode to have her as script editor. ** The last to have music composed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell in the UK. ** The last episode to use 35mm film. ** The final episode in the UK to use the original opening credits. ** The final episode to use the shot of Thomas in front of Tidmouth Sheds for the end credits in the UK. ** The last episode to have a run time of four minutes and thirty seconds. ** The last episode of the Classic Series. * This is the first time that Thomas and Bertie have a race since the first season episode, Thomas and Bertie and the second time overall. * A shortened version of this episode was made into a picture-read story for the passport in the My Journey with Thomas the Tank Engine book, titled Thomas and the Race. * It is likely that the ending of this episode was filmed around the same time as the Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode, A Visit from Thomas, as Miss Jenny can be seen waving on the platform at Maithwaite. Goofs * In the episode, there is a water tower right next to the shed that Thomas, Percy and Bertie were at, but in a deleted scene with Harvey, the tower has moved up and moved to the other side of the tracks. * After Thomas stops to pick up passengers at Balladrine, his siderods change position. * In the rear shot of Trevor, the left wheels of his cart are not moving. * As Thomas races through Dryaw, a strange white object (presumably a film glitch) is seen as he goes off screen. * When all the children surround Bertie, his right eye is wonky. * Thomas is racing Bertie to the station where Sports Day is being held, but for some reason Bertie races to Wellsworth instead. * In Michael Angelis' remastered narration airings on Nick Jr., when Thomas is given his medal, Percy's whistle sound is heard, but he is nowhere to be seen. * Because stock footage is used, the close-up of the Fat Controller when he tells Thomas that the sports day medals have been left in his office shows him at Maithwaite and he is smiling. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Bertie and the Race * Books - A Hooray for Thomas! (Brazil only) In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Un Hurra Para Thomas pl:Potrójne Brawa dla Tomka Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video